narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trail of Two Warriors
Meeting of old Friends "Hiroko keep thing under control, am heading out the village to meet with someone." said Sen as he walked out of his office."Yes sir." said Hiroko. Sen walked out of the Hakkinkage building into the village seeing the smilling faces of the villagers."Good morning, lord Hakkinkage." said an elderly woman. Sen looked towards her and smiled."I have too get stronger to protect the village from him, or else Mategai's dream die out." thought Sen was he walked out the village threw it's silver gates. "Hello there, Hakkinkage," said a voice from on top of a tree, where the Fang had built his den. "Long time no see," he continued, before heading inside the gates, in a quick fashion. "Our usual meeting place, the bar" he whispered before heading there in a blink of an eye. "The two Uchiha sat down in the bar. It was a small bar with a dim lighting."Thank you for coming out his far." said Sen as he began to drink form his shoot glass. "My pleasure,... but the bill goes to you," Shinzui said has he sipped his drink. "They are on a move," he said eyeing the moon, through a open window, "If we aren't careful, there might be a outbreak of another War." "Ya and the organization is getting more dangerous, they all ready pit one of my clan heads in the hospital. And that's not it I think theirs a traitor among the village council." sighed Sen as he looked down at his glass. "Being a Kage, isn't what I thought it to be man, even if I have a lot of people under my support, you never know when, you gonna get back stabbed, that organisation, one of my Daikoku from within the corps, gave me a report of capturing some Uzumaki girl. I wonder what they are upto with her. Unless they use her to satisfy their sexual needs. They might use her genes. Forget that, the real reason, I came here taking my day off, was to assess you strength. I never got a perfect opponent, and wanted to keep the power of our Shibushi in check." Shinzui said, as he got all serious, standing up tossing a few changes at the waitress has he stepped outside the bar, with a bottle of vodka in his hands. Test of Strength "Well if you are here to get my skills up, how about a sparing match." said Sen as he following Shinzui out the bar. "Come, outside, I don't want to destroy this beautiful golden city," Shinzui said, has he almost emptied his bottle of vodka. Then with his superhuman speed, Shinzui managed to reach outside , to a forest of everlasting bloom, Iron Forest,awaiting Sen to follow him, getting ready for an allout defense. "Ah this place, It will be good to get some practice." said Sen as he pulled out a the Shichiseiken. "So,.. you got that tool and you plan on using it now ? Amazing !" Shinzui said, has he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, through its power, that granted him the ability to access the Sharingan Dimension, he brought out a Banana Palm Fan. "Never thought, I got to get use of this." "Lets go>' said Sen as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Sen dashed towards Shinzui within incredible speed waving the Shichiseiken at his target. Not wanting to go on a defense at the earliest rate, immediately took out a Kunai from his waist pockets and dashed towards Sen, with an equal amount of speed, in an attempt to harm his right and dominant arm. Before the Kunai could make contact, Sen jumped high into the air and threw several Kunai in Shinzui's direction. Shinzui immediately took his Gunbai out, waving it with brute force, creating a gust of wind, knocking back the kunai's and heading towards Sen. Sen blocked the Kunai with the Shichiseiken."I know you can do better than that."said Sen. Shinzui grinned, "I can do better than this, but I don't think, you can keep up with my pace," he said, while gaining distance from the Hakkinkage. His hands, weaving signs, at a past pace. He exhaled a massive orb of roaring flame, which burnt a few trees, creating a forest fire, while going at full force towards Sen. Sen picked up one of the kunai he had thrown at Shinzui."Nice try...but." said Sen as he cut his thumb with the kunai and summoned a gate to block the fireball. Sen used the Water Release: Water Trumpet on the trees that had been set on fire."That's better." said Sen as he focused back on Shinzui. Shinzui smiled at the look of the great defense, and then using his Mangekyō he scanned the entire area and Sen's movements. "I didn't expect a Kage-level Uchiha like you to be scared of a small forest fire, what is this ?" he said getting ready to counterattack. "Its not the fire I just cant let this place burn. Its precious to the village and me." said Sen as he formed his Susanoo ribcage. "Susanoo ?" Shinzui smiled, as he swiftly jumped to a tree branch, "Whatever happens, gonna happen, its only a few trees,". Shinzui exhaled wind chakra from his mouth, while encasing it on a kunai. He threw the wind infused kunai, towards the Susanoo Sen, with great power, in an attempt to break his proud defense. Sen's susanoo formed a arm that grabbed the kunai before it could make contact."Here you can have it back." said Sen as he threw the kunai. Shinzui immediately created two yang clones, strategic clones which had the ability to restore ones chakra the longer they were one the field. AS of the clones, used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation at Sen, the other clone increased its potential force, by fanning the flames with his Gunbai. Using those two has a distraction, the real Shinzui used the same annihilation flame jutsu at the surrounding forest creating a land of eternal fire within seconds. "Fire Release: Fire Fox Bullet Technique" said Sen as a fox emerged absorbing all the fire around it making it larger. The fox slashed at the two clones destroying them. The clones, created a barrier around themselves that absorbed the fire shaped fox. The real Shinzui smiled, has he got a few feet behind Sen, "You are more focused on the clones, I wonder why ?" Saying so, Shinzui focused Yin-Yang Release chakra in his hands in the shape of a lion and hurled it towards Sen, the technique was focused to absorb any potential ninjutsu from Sen, break his ultimate defense and finally shred Sen to pieces. "This looks hard." said Sen as he created a shadow clone. The real Sen griped the Shichiseiken and split the lion in half, he then with his clone used the Lightning Transmission."He has already used a lot of chakra, but that still wont stop him." thought Sen as he and his clone dashed towards Shinzui.